bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SodaCat/Muse Chap 3: Jesse Tyler: Local Heartthrob
Yooo! So this is the continuation of Jesse's story from Bullworth Nights. Chapter 1 of Muse is Chap 1 of BN, and Chap 2 of Muse is Chap 4 of BN. Table of Contents is here. ---- Photography class was a flake, Jesse had decided that much the minute he’d walked into the classroom and confirmed his initial suspicion of it being a popular glass among the lady students at Bullworth. Well, it wasn’t like that was a downside exactly. He swaggered in, winking at Pinky Gauthier who happened to be sitting by the door. She smiled back at him, giving him a little four-fingered wave. Jesse continued his confident stride across the classroom, winking and offering his most irresistible smiles to the girls he saw, even Eunice, who looked as if she were going to faint when he winked at her. He snickered to himself, relishing in the attention. Man, he loved girls. “I see our local heartthrob has arrived,” Ms. Philips, the art and photography teacher, remarked from the front of the classroom. Jesse turned to her, flashing her a charming smile. “Afternoon, Deirdre,” he said, adoring the little grin she returned to him upon hearing him call her by her first name, “class is goin’ real nice, I reckon?” Ms. Philips glanced down, laughing quietly, before looking back up at him. “It will be, as soon as all of my students are in their seats.” He looked around, pretending to look for the scoundrel who dared to disobey Ms. Philips’ seating instruction. “Who? Who, Ms. Philips? Don’t worry, I’ll beat ‘em to a pulp!” “Ms. Philips?” Jesse’s attention was taken by the thin, tanned, outstretched arm connected to a certain brunette head cheerleader. Mandy Wiles was seated at the front of the classroom, a fancy Nikon film camera hanging around her petite neck. She looked aggravated, and she just so happened to be looking straight at Jesse. “Yes, Mandy?” Ms. Philips inquired patiently. “Well,” Mandy said, still scowling at Jesse, “I really feel like we’re losing time because certain students are trying to act cute, but are really just wasting time. Do you think we could move on?” Jesse rolled his eyes, crossing his arms and looking at Ms. Philips melodramatically, expecting her to chide Mandy and tell her to lighten up a bit. To Jesse’s astonishment, Ms. Philips did not. “I agree, Mandy. Mr. Tyler, would you please take a seat next to your partner?” She said, nodding to the empty stool next to Mandy. Looking over at Ms. Philips in disbelief, Jesse chortled insincerely, trying to play this whole thing off as a joke. “Partner? You’re pullin’ my leg, aren’t ya, Ms. P? Only partner I ever use is durin’ square dancin’, and I don’t even do that on account that I ain’t even in Texas no more.” Ms. Philips merely looked at Jesse innocently, shaking her head. “Is there a problem Mr. Tyler?” She asked, though her tone implied that there had better not be a problem. Jesse could tell that much—he heard it all too often from that twerp of a headmaster Crabblesnitch when he was dishing out Jesse’s detention orders. Moaning, Jesse shook his head. “No, ma’am.” He dragged his feet over to the stool and sat down, making a point of scooting as far away from Mandy as possible, even if doing so brought him closer to that smelly kid Fatty Johnson. Mandy paid no mind to him, instead she had an immense, satisfied, arrogant smirk on her face as if she’d just outsmarted him. “Alright, class,” Ms. Philips said, easily sliding into her teaching manner, “welcome to Photography 1. For today we’ll just be covering the basics, for the first hour, I’ll teach you all how to use your film cameras. The second hour we will spend discussing artistic tools. Next week, you’ll be shooting, and the week after that we’ll be developing. Now, let’s get into aperture…” Blanking out as Ms. Philips began chattering about apertures, Jesse snuck a glimpse at Mandy. Oh lord baby Jesus, was she actually taking notes? “Since when do you care about school?” Jesse whispered to her, leaning in extra close in an attempt to make her uncomfortable. She frowned at him, startled by his sudden break of the silence between them. “I care about this class,” she shot back, irritated, “now leave me alone so I can focus. Some of us actually have goals for our futures that don’t include riding around like some wannabe cowboy.” Jesse pretended he’d been hit by a bullet when she made her comment, and placed a hand on her forearm, pleased at the gentleness of her skin. “You’ve wounded me, darlin’; I ain’t no wannabe cowboy, I’m a full-fledged cowboy and football star.” Rolling her eyes, Mandy shook his hand off and scooted a bit further from him. “Just shut up, and leave me alone.” How did she expect him to leave her alone now? Jesse chuckled to himself, enjoying himself. He loved teasing Mandy, she got so pissed at him so speedily. He pulled out a piece of lined paper and a pencil that he’d sharpened so it’d be double sided, and wrote out a sloppy note to her. do u lik me? chek yes or no ⬜ yes ⬜'' ''no Sliding the note and the pencil to her, he watched as she gave him an exasperated glare from the corner of her eye and scrawled out a note in her clean, curly handwriting. do u lik me? chek yes or no ⬜ yes You spelled ‘like’ and ‘check’ wrong. ⬜'' ''no Moron. Frowning at the reply, Jesse leaned in close to her once again. “That’s a little bit cold, don’t you think? I was just wonderin’ if I had a shot with such a pretty little sweetheart, is all,” he explained, the sarcasm in his voice apparent. Mandy whipped around to face him, her ponytail flying out behind her like a whip. “Leave. Me. Alone.” She hissed at him through perfectly straight, white teeth. He backed off, a bit bothered by the sudden aggressive tone she’d acquired. What the hell? It wasn’t like she didn’t know she was a bitch. “Sorry I hurt your feelin’s, princess,” he barked, angry, “didn’t realize it was your time of the month.” “Would you just SHUT UP?!” Mandy shrieked suddenly, shooting upwards as she glared at him. Jesse stared back, paling just a little, lowering one eyebrow as he gaped at her. “Is there a problem, Ms. Wiles?” Mandy looked up to Ms. Philips, realizing that the entire class had heard her freak out at this stupid redneck hillbilly. She took a deep breath and felt herself blush just a little before sitting down on her stool. “No, miss. Tyler’s just being a pain.” Ms. Philips nodded knowingly before spearing Jesse with an annoyed look. “Jesse, I’d appreciate it if you allowed both me and your classmates to proceed with a smooth-sailing class.” “Sure thing, darlin’,” He grinned at the other students as laughter scattered among the classroom, some unsure chuckles at Jesse’s boldness with Ms. Philips, others from fear upon receiving a glare from Mandy. “Real smooth there, sweetheart,” Jesse whispered to Mandy, giving her a pleased smirk. It was his revenge for her acting smug at the beginning of class. “''You'' are such a pain.” Mandy hissed, gathering her things and moving to sit next to Fatty Johnson. Laughing to himself, Jesse took her stool and used it as a footrest. Jesse 1, Mandy 0. Category:Blog posts